<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冲动 by glowingglucose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566271">冲动</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose'>glowingglucose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与01公式赛跑的记录 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Major Character Injury, TV series related, former colleagues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果一时冲动是“偶然”，那么重复几十亿次的“偶然”是否能被称为某种意义上的“必然”？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与01公式赛跑的记录 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冲动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>基于对第40话的个人理解。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“如果哪一天我被攻击就要丢掉性命了，你会冲过来救我吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>因为唯阿唐突的提问，不破已经塞到嘴边的面包停在了半空中。<br/>“我是说，如果。”<br/>作为AIMS的成员，他们每天都呼吸着充斥周遭的性命危机，探讨彼此的生死对他们来说并不算那么没有现实感。所以不破没有回避这个问题。他的答案从一开始就是明确无疑的。<br/>“如果你的确作为刃唯阿尽全力地战斗过了，那么我会的。然后我们会一起活下来。”<br/>“真敢说啊。”<br/>不破从鼻子里发出一声短促的笑。<br/>“那当然。我可是规则。”<br/>而话题并没有到这里就结束，即使是不破也能想见还有对应的后半部分。<br/>“那么反过来呢？刃，你会怎么办？”<br/>“我——”<br/>唯阿思考了片刻。<br/>“要看敌人有多强吧。见机行事，不破，我可没有你那么鲁莽。”<br/>不破耸了耸肩膀，说了一句“我就知道”，然后开始吃他的面包。<br/>这也是他们得出的共同结论。所以当假面骑士ARK-0漆黑的剪影出现在街角，天津垓先他们一步倒在那凶弹之下，而那致命的一击紧接着就朝着他们袭来时，刃唯阿一时之间都不能理解自己做出的行动。她扑倒了打算变身的不破，用身体挡住了第二发攻击。<br/>还来不及感受漆黑的能量束烧穿自己的胸口，她就跌落在地。他们根本没有反抗的时间。这个世界里从来都没有过“变身期间不允许攻击对方”这样不成文的法则。<br/>她躺在粗糙的地面上，试图理解自己刚才下意识的行为。<br/>那是她曾经恐惧过的对象。压倒性的战斗力，远超人智的运算力，难以置信的反应速度。她从一开始就知道他们没有胜算。<br/>伊兹说过，让他们相信飞电或人能够想出办法改变战局，而其结果就是如此了。多么狼狈啊，她想，甚至都没有作为假面骑士交战两个回合就被这样毫无还手之力地击杀。这也证明当初自己的直觉何等正确——那从一开始就是无法战胜的对手。<br/>似乎为另一方挡刀是“搭档”们无法避开的固定事件，而唯阿之前一直以为自己是不会如此冲动的。她从来不打算轻易地抛弃自己的生命，只是战场不可能仁慈到提供让她停下来好好整理思路的时间。<br/>现在的她能够想明白一点，或许为不破莽撞的行动修补漏洞从来都是自己工作的一环。撞开不破之后，致命的光束必然会对准自己。而且即使现在让他捡回一命，那家伙在之后的战斗中恐怕也会很快落败吧。<br/>不过，已经怎样都好了。<br/>她以为自己会后悔的。而实际这么做了之后，觉得“这的确没有意义”的理性思考与来由不明的满足感各占一半。如果失败的结局已经注定，那么这或许也不是太坏的选择。<br/>远远地能听到不破愤怒的嘶吼声。他已经跑到那么远的地方去了吗，还是说自己正在迅速丧失正常的听力？<br/>……想来也是后者。<br/>天色白得刺眼。她想着幸好自己现在是仰躺着的，还能最后看一眼天空的颜色。<br/>也多亏不破没有浪费时间把自己抱起来。毕竟ARK-0的那一击打穿了自己的胸口，恐怕震碎了好几根肋骨。对于肋骨骨折的伤员是不能够轻易挪动上半身的。<br/>“……。”<br/>她几乎要笑出来了。身经百战的不破当然不会在战场上就为逝去的搭档哀悼。而且自己到底是有多惦记当年在AIMS帮不破还有其他伤员包扎的往事啊，没想到自己竟然有在一个人临死的时候还能将其逗乐的才能。<br/>她发笑的缘由并不仅限于此。刃唯阿有一件无论如何都想要坚持的事，即使这并不是她所能够决定的。<br/>“……我可不想在那家伙的怀里死去。”</p><p>接下来是一些闲话。<br/>那是只有伊兹知道的秘密。就像飞电或人几十亿次地挡在ARK-0之前一样，在那场街头遭遇战中，刃唯阿为了不破谏挺身而出的回数与模拟的次数同样多。<br/>如果一时冲动是“偶然”，那么重复几十亿次的“偶然”是否能被称为某种意义上的“必然”？<br/>这么去问刃唯阿的话，她大概会予以否认，因为样本量毕竟还是有限的。<br/>“至少，还是想好好交手几个回合的啊。剩下的，就交给那个生死瞬间来判断了。”<br/>而验证这个结论的机会——无论谁都这样期望着——永远都不要到来就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>